Homecoming Part Two: A Dish Best Served Cold
by Labyrinth01
Summary: Fritz had his fun, and now Brenda takes the reins and he is at her mercy. Sequel to BeebleZeeble's story, "Homecoming." Sexy, hot Brenda and Fritz romp.


**Authors Notes:** This is a sequel to BeebleZeeble's story, "Homecoming." If you haven't read it, please go and do so now (search under the M-rated fics, of course) although you can certainly read this as a standalone story, since it's basically porn and no plot. Many, many thanks to BZ for allowing this collaboration and giving me the honor to write a sequel to her awesome smutfic. I hope I do it justice.

**Warning:** Contains light bondage.

_"Revenge is a dish best served cold._

_ -Proverb_

Fritz dreamed he was flying.

His wings were spread wide, stretching across the night sky he was soaring in, the cool air rushing over his sleek body. It was exhilarating, the sensation of slicing through the air with the lithe, powerful body of a falcon, and he was intoxicated. He wanted to go higher, much higher, so he went to pump his powerful wings to raise himself up into the stars.

But his wings wouldn't move.

Fritz struggled in his dream-state, but he was frozen in an outstretched position, not unlike the wings of a plane. He foggily wondered to himself if he was going to fall out of the sky, and decided not to look down. He pulled harder at his reluctant wings, and the stinging he felt in response to his efforts slowly dragged him into wakefulness.

He opened his eyes and grunted, unsure of why he still felt like a bird in flight. Through blurry eyes he saw Brenda, awake and leaning on her haunches in front of him, naked. He tried to roll over to sit up and found he couldn't move, and turned his head to one side, then the other, to find out why.

His wrists were handcuffed to the bed.

They weren't handcuffed to the _bed_, exactly. As his brain was slapped awake from the bolt of adrenaline his body provided upon finding itself restrained, he determined the exact configuration of his restraints. A belt of his, one on each side, had been fastened and then looped through the bed frame, and the handcuff attached to the belt. His arms were stretched too far apart to reach the buckle to undo it. Very ingenious, seeing their headboard had no slats.

Fucking Brenda.

He turned to her and in his ire pulled too tightly on the cuffs, and any intention he had of being tolerant of her games fled his mind at the biting pain of metal on wrists.

"Goddamn it!" he yelped. "What the hell, Brenda! It's the middle of the night and I have to work tomorrow. Get me out of these cuffs, now." He was furious.

She got on her knees and leaned over him, her naked breasts brushing his chest. "No," she said, and then sat back again, a very satisfied look on her face.

"I'm serious, this isn't funny, I-"

She cut him off with a flick of her wrist. "Fritz, you can lie there and bluster all night, but that's not gonna let me release you any sooner. I didn't spend an hour creepin' around and tyin' you up, quite creatively I might add, just to let you go before I get what I want." There was that wicked smile again.

He gritted his teeth. "What the hell do you want, Brenda?"

"Oh, I was so hopin' you'd ask." Her lips like a Cheshire cat, she leaned over to the bottom drawer of her bedside table and retrieved an object. "Revenge."

"For what? What did I ever do to you?"

She returned to his line of vision and he saw what she hand in her hand. Her vibrator. What the hell was she doing?

"Weeelll," she said slowly," sitting back on her butt, "you tortured me tonight." She extended one leg and ran it parallel to Fritz's body. "I desperately wanted to come, and all you did was tease me, until I was beggin' you to put me out of my misery." She draped her other leg across Fritz's chest, opening herself up completely for him. He couldn't help but stare at her pussy, only a few of feet from his face, and yet without being able to touch it, so very far away.

"So now I'm gonna take matters into my own hands, so to speak," she turned on the vibrator and ran it up the inside of her thigh. "And you are gonna have to lie there and watch, not able to do a thing. And I'm gonna come when I want, how I want, and as many times as I want. "Ahhhh." She brushed the vibe over her clit and shuttered. "Mmmm, that feels so good." She twisted the base to turn it up a notch and ran it around her inner lips, pleasure blooming on her face.

Fritz felt his cock harden and squirmed in frustration. He loved to watch her make herself come using her vibrator or her fingers and begged her to do so often when they were in bed. He would stare, enraptured, from the vantage point of between her legs, not wanting to miss anything, all the while stroking his erect cock. He got so hot watching her use her sex toy that sometimes as soon as she came he would push it aside and plunged into her, often coming seconds later. Other times, often with Brenda's urging, he came on her breasts right after she finished, and Brenda would make lazy swirls on the valley between her breasts in his hot come, and he would watch it drip off her nipples, and all he would want to do is fuck her all over again. Whatever the outcome, Brenda's vibrator was a welcome third in their bedroom, and Fritz wasted many a government dollar replaying pornographic moments of Brenda using her battery-operated friend. And now here he was, watching her fuck herself and getting as hot as he always did, and he couldn't touch his cock to get any relief.

"Let me go, honey," he whispered in what he hoped was a sexy voice. "Let me go so I can join you. Then I will fuck you any way you want, as long as you want, I swear."

She rubbed the vibe against herself harder now and Fritz could see she was getting wet. Her other hand went to her chest and twisted her erect nipples until they grew stiff and red. "Don't think so," she said, and dipped the toy into her vagina to get some lubrication. Christ, she was fucking hot.

"Touch me, then," Fritz begged. "Please, Brenda." He was getting harder by the second, and that tiny hand of hers, the one not pleasuring herself, could give him so much relief.

She was panting now, grinding against the vibe. Her outer lips were growing red and swollen, and he remembered their sweet, salty, slickness on his tongue from just a few hours before. What he wouldn't give to have his mouth between her legs right now.

"_Please_." She was winded. "I think I remember saying that a few hundred times tonight. Oh god," she panted. "And you just kept on torturin' me. Makes your cock real hard, doesn't it, Fritz? Hearin' me beg."

"Yea, it does," he said. He wasn't in a position to lie. "And I'm sorry."

A think sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead and upper chest. Fritz felt like his cock was going to explode like a balloon as he watched her excitement grow, her beautiful body undulating on the bed, his desperation to touch her growing. "Too late for sorry," she gasped out, and then he could tell from her expression that she had moved past words.

The muscles of her inner thighs began to twitch, and her nipples grew harder as she reached up her spare hand to tweak at them. She tossed back her blonde hair and started chanting "I'm comin', I'm comin" like a mantra. The hum of the vibrator grew louder under the pressure of her impending orgasm, and Brenda pressed it against her clit even harder and ground her ass into the mattress. A loud groan erupted from her throat followed by a series of "oh gods" as she flailed on the bed.

Fritz had never seen anything so erotic. He had watched her many times before, but there had always been some measure of distraction as he handled his own cock at the same time. But lying tied up on the bed, unable to touch himself, or her, and unable to tear his eyes way from her, he took in every small detail. The faint smell of salt and sex in the air that was growing with her arousal. How swollen her outer lips grew. How her pussy glistened in the near darkness. The scarlet flush that spread from Brenda's breasts to her forehead as she approached her climax. He absorbed every sound, smell, and sight of Brenda's pleasure, and for a moment he was so lost in it he forget his stiff, desperate cock.

"OH SHIT!" She jerked forward and shuttered, gasping for breath, and Fritz knew she had come. She let the hand with the vibrator fall to the bed, and she collapsed backwards. Several moments went by where the room was filled by nothing but the sound of her gradually slowing breath. From Fritz's limited perspective, he could only see her chest, since her torso was now prone on the bed, her nipples still pink-red and erect, and her now relaxing pussy, since her leg was still splayed on his chest. His erection ached painfully, and he hoped that now she had her fun, she would unbind him so he could fuck her. Clearly Brenda wanted to be in control, which was fine by him. He would do whatever she wanted, as long as he got to slam his cock inside of her.

At last she sat up slowly, her mussed hair and sleepy expression reminding him of a small child awakening him from a nap. The return of the Evil Brenda Smile quickly shattered that illusion. "Did you enjoy that, Fritzy?" she purred. I know I did."

"I would have enjoyed it a lot more if one of us was touching me," he said. "But I love watching you, you know that. You are so damn sexy Brenda, and you are unbelievable to see when you come. Now untie me so I can give you a few more orgasms. With you in the driver's seat this time, I promise."

She chuckled low in her throat, slowly shaking her head. "Oh I don't think so," so said, sounding like a naughty child conspiring to create trouble. "See, Fritzy, that was only half my revenge. There's more to be done." She crawled up next to him and rested a warm hand on his chest. Her hair was mussed and sticking everywhere, and her heavy lids and puffy lips gave her the "just got laid" look. Fritz's penis contracted at the sight of her. He wanted to be the one to put that look on her face, to fuck her for hours, to put her in as many positions has he could think of, to make her come so many times she begged him to stop, to push her to her limits so that when he finally came, she was panting with exertion, a limp, satisfied lump of Brenda-flesh that fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms. Now she looked mussed from a vibrator and he couldn't even touch her. He roared in frustration.

Brenda snickered. "Drivin' you crazy, isn't it? Havin' no control at all. I understand, I really do. Sometimes it's a lot of fun, and that's why I like it when you bind my wrists. It's sexy to let you take over, let you fuck me any way you want to. But other times-" she lifted her hand off her chest, licked her finger, and ran it slowly down his chest- "it makes me feel deprived. Like tonight, for instance. You've been gone for almost a week, and you got to touch me all you want, but I didn't get to touch you at all. That's not fair, is it, Fritz?"

He stared at her slowly moving finger and prayed it would keep going south.

She lifted her hand and rested it lightly on his thigh. "You seem a little distracted," she said, with a note of sarcasm. "But that's okay. I'm not really in the mood to talk." She got up on her knees and straddled one of Fritz's thighs, riding it. He gasped when he felt her hot, moist pussy lips on his skin. Brenda ground into him in response and leaned over, running both her hands over his chest.

"I'm gonna touch you," she said softly. "Every inch of you. I'm gonna make up for five days of no Fritz-touchin'." She raked her nails over his erect nipples. Fritz closed his eyes in pleasure. "That's five long days without anyone to spoon me at night, cuppin' my breasts to cop a feel," she said. "Five days without anyone to wash my back in the shower." Her nails stopped right at his hips. She put one hand on each arm and slowly traveled upwards. Everywhere she touched, goosebumps followed. Fritz was in heaven. "Five days without you tryin' to take off my bra when I'm gettin' dressed in the mornin' and me slappin' your hands away." She gently squeezed and released his lower arms. "And five days without any sex, so that means five days without feelin' you sweaty and pressed up against me." Her hands on his biceps now, she squeezed harder, feeling his muscles. "Five long days my nipples went without your mouth," one of her hands left his shoulder and brushed his lips, "and five days without your delicious cock inside of me. So you can see why I feel a little deprived." Brenda leaned her head over and put her open mouth right below his belly button and sucked on the skin in small pulses, running her tongue over and over the area. Fritz thrust upwards in hopes his dick would wake contact with something solid, hopefully Brenda, and he would get a little relief because oh, her mouth felt so good. He got nothing but air, she was positioned just right, so he started a mantra in his head as her gentle nursing at his skin continued:

_Go south._

But of course, she didn't. He knew she wouldn't give him what he wanted that quickly, but damn, he could dream. Her mouth moved upwards to a spot just above his belly button and it got the same treatment as she caressed his chest and flicked his nipples with her thumbs. He felt her breasts fall against his lower stomach and images of his cock running through them as he pushed them together and fucked them ran through his head, Brenda's eager mouth waiting to suck on the tip. _I've got to stop thinking like this_, he told himself, as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the pillows. _Or I'm gonna come like I'm a 14 year old having a wet dream_. He took deep breaths to steady himself but each time he thought he had regained a shred of control, Brenda moved her hands to caress a different part of his body, or her mouth claimed a new area to lick and suckle.

She rested her pelvis on his as she took a flat brown nipple in her mouth and sucked. She ground down on his erection, and he sighed and groaned and cried out all at once, grateful for the small amount of relief she was giving him. She ground down again, slower this time, and undulated her hips, and Fritz's eyes rolled back in his head. _If only I had my hands_, he thought, _I could grab her hips and shift a bit, and slam into her. She just needs to move a little bit and I would be inside of her..._ The word "please" was once again on his lips, ready to jump out, when she scooted up his body further and put her mouth on his, open and eager, and he couldn't help but respond. Brenda threaded her hands through his hair and caressed the sides of his face with her thumbs while kissing him deeply, hotly, so hotly, and Fritz again dreamed of what he would do if he had the use of his arms. How tempting her hair was when it was curly and wild, how his fingers couldn't resist weaving themselves though her locks. And his other hand would snake down and cup her perfect ass and pull her against him even tighter.

She released him to catch her breath, and looked him in the eye, smiling slightly. "I could kiss you all day, you know that?" Brenda said. "It's not a surprise we basically went from first kiss to sleeping together. I got a taste of your kissin' and I wanted more." Fritz saw how dilated her pupils were as she leaned down to lick his neck, and then nibbled and suckled her way up to his ear.

He liked having his neck kissed. In fact, having his neck kissed was a huge turn-on. _But you know what else really gets me hot_, Fritz thought to himself, _having my cock sucked_. He sighed impatiently and wondered when her mouth was going to be reacquainted with his dick, because five days without head was, well, a long time for him. He freely admitted he was a little spoiled; okay, he was _a lot_ spoiled, because Brenda loved to go down on him. First thing in the morning when he was still asleep. In the shower. In her office when everyone had gone home. When he was trying to watch a baseball game. He knew he was a lucky, lucky man, but great oral sex was like a drug. Once you were used to having it all the time, you couldn't go without. Sure, he pulled up some internet porn on his laptop and whacked off in his hotel room when he was away, but after years of being the center of attention of Brenda's hot, talented mouth and tongue, it was a very, very poor substitution. But he knew if he asked for a blow job now, when she was all about calling the shots, she would probably roll over and fall asleep, leaving him horny and tied up. He thought of baseball stats and crime scene photos to reign in his erection.

Suddenly her weight was off of him, and he opened his eyes to see Brenda once again kneeling on the bed, next to his hip. "You awake?" she asked.

"Of course, honey. Just blissed out and trying not to come," he answered. "You're killing me here."

"Well, here's the difference between you and me, Fritz. First of all, you said I'm the most impatient person in the world, and you're probably right. When I want something, I want it now, and I take it." She reached out and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock firmly. _Oh thank god_, he thought as he stroked him firmly from tip to root. He sighed in relief.

"Like that, honey?" she said as she continued give him a hand job. Fritz groaned and thrust into her palm in response. He had been hard for so long now, he was so desperate and needy, her hand felt like heaven. "See, this is the other difference. I take pity on you and I'm not gonna leave you to suffer. Not like you, teasin' me to no end." Through the haze of relief and desire, Fritz wondered if Brenda was being serious. After all, he had tied him up and left him to deal with a throbbing erection for the past half an hour or so. But he wasn't about to piss her off now, oh no, not when he was finally getting what he wanted.

He must have closed his eyes again because the next thing he knew, Brenda's hand left his cock. He started to cry out in protest, to beg and plead for it's return, and then her mouth took him in. "Oh God!" he yelled, jerking upwards, the cuffs once again reminding him of his restrictions. Holyfuckingshit, what was she doing with her tongue? She pulled him out of her mouth and repositioned herself on the bed to get comfortable, and grinned at him. "God isn't here, Fritz, but I am, and I miss the taste of you. Five days was a long time to go without this-" she licked him swiftly from base to tip with flattened tongue- so I'm reacquaintin' myself."

"Take your time," he rasped out, and wished he could grab some pillows and prop his head up like he usually did when she went down on him. He liked to watch that too. He liked to see his beautiful girl concentrating on his cock, her lush lips wrapped around him, her tongue dripping with saliva with each lick, the way her breasts bounced as her head bobbed up and down. Watching her wasn't helping him in his struggle to stay in control and to not come, but he couldn't resist, even though it meant holding his head up at an awkward angle.

All of a sudden she stopped and tilted her head up, looking straight at him. "You see somethin' you like, Fritzy?" she said huskily. She ran her thumb over his tip as she gazed at him.

Uh oh. Did he just get caught doing something that was going to make her mad? Was she unhappy he watched? No, of course not, he chided himself. She's given you head on a hiking trip in the woods, she's not all that modest. Of course she knows you watch. She's just trying to scare you.

"Yea Brenda, I do see something I like. My cock fucking your mouth."

Brenda smiled, a wide, genuine smile, and released him. She crawled over him and straddled his cock. The tip brushed against her lips and he shuttered. Oh thank god, he thought, he must have said the right thing, because she was finally going to fuck him. Relief, desire, and anticipation tumbled over each other to win out as the dominant emotion.

"Well, I'm gonna give you somethin' else to watch, honey. Seein' as how I was on my back last time with my hands tied, I need to ride you, feel you in every nook and cranny inside of me." Before Fritz could react, she positioned his tip at her opening and slid down his shaft so she was sitting on his pelvis.

_Jesusfuckingchristsogoddamot wetmusclefuckimgonnacomerigh tnow_. He took slow, deep breaths and looked at Brenda who hadn't begun to move yet. Her head was tossed back, her palms resting on his stomach, and she, too was breathing deeply.

It was the calm before the storm.

Brenda sat up straight, lifted her hands and put them on Fritz's thighs, and started moving, slowly at first, then in circles, and then she was slamming into him so hard he wondered if they both would have bruises in strange places the next day. She slid her hands down Fritz's legs and arched her back so she was almost parallel with the mattress and slid on and off of him, varying depth and pace, then sat up quickly and leaned over Fritz, kissing him roughly and grinding into him with small circles. Her fingernails ran down his chest, none to gently this time, as her gasps turned to keening which turned to yells. Brenda had always been a screamer, but she sounded like a banshee. Fritz certainly wasn't going to shush her; for all of his struggle to hold back, not to come, he didn't want her to stop this glorious fucking, her riding his cock in complete abandon. The site of her with her wild hair, her face a mask of ecstasy, twisting and shifting and grinding to maximize her pleasure...he would never need to look at porn again. He would just run this mental clip over and over the next time he was alone in a hotel room and had to pleasure himself. This would most certainly do the trick.

She pulled her knees up so her feet her flush on the mattress, her full weight resting on Fritz. He loved when she did this, because there was no "deeper." He thrust up into her, but he was at her walls, the every end of her, and it was amazing to this completely engulfed by her, surrounded by her, and oh god, did it fucking feel amazing. Brenda's head was thrown back and she was yelling incoherently, her hips grinding, grinding, grinding, and he knew there was no way he could take this much longer. Just as he was trying to form the words in his head to say this out loud, she spread her knees even farther apart snaked a hand between her legs. She began to rub her clit furiously, which only make her increase her pace of undulating. Once again, Fritz had a front row seat, and despite struggling to keep own orgasm in check, he admired how damn sexy Brenda looked, riding him with complete abandon, rubbing her clit and desperate to come, her skin red from arousal, her hair wild, the tang of sweat and pussy thick in the air. He was admiring her when suddenly she jerked hard and screamed, doubling over and nearly collapsing on his chest. He could tell she had what she nicknamed a "surprise orgasm," one that came before the usual buildup is complete. She held herself up with her hand on Fritz's chest and gasped but he wasn't paying any attention. He was enraptured by the contractions around his cock, the sure, hard ripples of her orgasm, and he at last let himself go, and god, did it feel good. He thrust into her and she thrust back, encouraging him, and he roared as he fell apart, his hips wild and uncontrolled as they slammed into hers, and Brenda meeting him stroke for stroke, and he spilled into her. The yelling and thrusting and coming went on for what seemed like an hour, but at last, the tide of his pleasure receded, and he collapsed, exhausted, completely wrung out. Brenda pulled him out of her and he moaned at the loss. She rolled on her side and spooned him, one hand resting lightly on the skin over his heart.

After what felt like a long time the aches from his confinement outweighed the pleasure of the afterglow, and Fritz decided he needed to start negotiating his release. He was surprised to find his voice was sore from yelling when he spoke.

"Uh, honey, I think I could give the afterglow cuddle a lot better if I had both arms free," he said, trying to sound like and breezy. She did, after all, still have the upper hand, and who knows, she might have more in store for him.

"Mmmmmmm," she said sleepily, rolling into him and burying her face into his chest.

"Brenda!" he said loudly, causing her to jerk up. All thoughts of subtlety were temporarily forgotten. She simply couldn't fall asleep and leave him like this until tomorrow morning. "Sorry honey, but you can't fall asleep on me. That was, wow, amazing doesn't quite cut it, and I'm ready to collapse in a post-sex afterglow coma too, but I really, really need you to untie me. Pretty please? I'll buy you a box of nice chocolates if you do, I promise. Godiva. Or Sees." He tried to look pathetic, like a puppy dog facing a rolled up newspaper, hoping to tug at whatever heartstrings she possessed.

"You serious? I get a box of chocolate? The good stuff?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Brenda, after sex that great, you can ask me for almost anything and get it. But right now I really want to be untied because my arms and wrists hurt. You got bound with silk scarves, remember? That's a lot nicer than metal handcuffs. I'm going to have red marks and a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. So pretty please?"

"Oh, I didn't think...oh." She sat up and reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the handcuff keys. She unlocked one set of cuffs, then the other. Fritz brought his hands together and sighed with relief. His arm and chest muscles were sore, and the skin around his wrists was chaffed, and a flair of irritation went up in his mind. He chased it away quickly, too blissed out on great sex to get angry. He would talk to Brenda tomorrow about his little stunt. Right now he wanted to go back to sleep.

Brenda crouched over him, her blonde hair falling in her face. "Let me look at your wrists, Fritzy." She reached out and touched him. "Oh no, the skin's all red, I hurt you!" She moved to crawl off the bed. "Let me go get some salve, or somethin,' that looks painful..." Fritz grabbed her ankle before she got off the bed and she yelped.

"Come back here, honey. Just give me some of your hand lotion and I'll be fine. Don't make a fuss. Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

Brenda, looking guilty, nodded and handed him a tube of her hand cream. Fritz applied it to his abraded skin and handed it back to her, then swept the belt/handcuff contraptions onto the floor, patting the bed so Brenda would rejoin him. She lay back down and placed her head on his chest.

"You mad at me?" she said. He never ceased to be amazed by the various facets of her personality, and how quickly he could switch from one to the other. She had moved from dominatrix to sex goddess to insecure child in the span of an hour.

His sated body was telling him that no, he wasn't upset at all. He reached down and kissed her head. "No baby, I'm not upset. I doubt anyone is going to notice that my wrists are a little red. But perhaps we should invest in one of those under-the-bed bondage systems for people who have headboards like we do if this is going to become a regular thing."

She shuttered. "Uh, I hate the concept of bondage," she said in a disgusted tone. "Whips and leather and dungeons and all that."

Fritz was incredulous. Brenda's ability to compartmentalize into denial was staggering. "Weren't you the one who tied me up with leather belts and handcuffs tonight while I was asleep, Brenda? If that isn't bondage, I don't know what is."

She was silent for a second. "Oh," she said softly. "Never thought of it that way."

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her tight. "What other people call 'bondage' and 'S&M' I call having an interesting sex life. If you haven't noticed, we just keep getting better and better together. Not a lot of married couples can say that. Most fall into a rut. You and me, well, I wake up and I'm tied up and you proceed to fuck my brains out. That's what I call exciting."

She smiled into his chest. "And worth a little chafed skin?"

Who was he kidding, he wasn't going to talk to her tomorrow. It wasn't all that fun to wake up and find your belts have been grossly misused, but the rest was pretty great. And he meant what he said: he likes that they are creative. The last thing he wanted to do was stifle Brenda's playfulness by making her feel shamed.

"Absolutely. But I do think we should look into some other options." He yawned loudly.

Just as he was on the cusp of sleep, his wings sprouting again and ready to take flight, he heard her voice from far below.

"Whatever you do, don't forget you owe me a box of chocolates."

**THE END**

_**Feedback is good karma. Yes, you can wipe away the repercussions of that test you cheated on, or the body you have buried in your backyard by simply leaving me, and other fanfic writers, a little feedback. A small price to pay, so hit that Review button and wipe the karmic slate clean! **_


End file.
